The way of the will
by silverkitsunepup
Summary: Have you ever heard the saying, where there is a will, there is a way? Well what if  that sentence was truer than anyone has ever known? 'Hello, my name is Way, do you know where I am' A KagomexBreak, OzxGill story. Don't like, don't read, m for safety.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**The way of the will**

**Chapter 1: prologue**

Have you ever heard of the saying:

Where there is a will there is a way?

Well then what about the abyss?

But I'm getting to ahead of myself.

The real question right now is,

Do you believe fairy tales?


	2. Chapter 2: Once upon a time

**The way of the will **

**Chapter 1: once upon a time…**

**Set during episode 5**

_Why, why did it turn out like this? If only I could have reached out to her in time. _Oz was lost. He had only just witnessed for the first for time what happens to illegal contractors in the end, it was horrible. He couldn't do anything: anything. He was right there and couldn't do anything. Suddenly a light flashed in front of the group, breaking him from his shell-shocked thoughts. Well, that was if you could call it light. It was a deep, dark purple colour, one he always associated with the abyss now. After it disappeared and Oz regained his sight from being blinded by the almost light and saw something he certainly didn't expect to see…

**Several hours later…**

**Mystery persons POV**

_Uh, my head, what happened to me? Wait, who am I? I-I can't remember! Oh god! Wait, I remember one word: Way. Is that my name? I wish I knew. _Slowly I opened my eyes, well I think I did. It's so dark I didn't know. It's really damp. _Wait, there's something on my face. Ahhh stupid! That's why I can't see! Well now that little calamity is over, where am I?_ Slowly and ever so painfully I managed to take what turned out to be a wet cloth of my eyes. It was so bright! To bright, great now my head hurts. Groaning quietly I suddenly noticed the five others in the room. One appeared to be a teenage girl with long brown hair, purple silted eyes and red and white clothing, she was arguing, I didn't like her for some reason. The next was another teenager except this one was a boy; he had short-ish golden hair, emerald eyes and a white dress shirt with green jacket and shorts. The one arguing with the girl was a coal black haired man in around about his twenties with olive eyes (why he was arguing with what looked to be a 13 year old I really don't know). Almost hidden in the left hand corner sipping tea, was another teenage girl with long auburn hair, violet eyes and a floor length frilly purple dress. However it was the one standing beside her that caught my attention; he was so… strange. He had the most captivating ruby eye, like frozen blood, but unfortunately his right eye was covered so I couldn't see it. His short silver locks shone dimly in what little light was contained in the ornate room, highlighting his pale skin, making it practically luminescent. The majority of the clothes he wore weren't, in actual style, that unusual: it was the colours and the way they fit together that caught the eye. The peculiar man's shirt was a deep purple dress shirt with a high collar and black ruffled necktie. He had on black slacks and a white coat that looked as though it had had the top half of it cut off, as well as white, unlaced boots. Although what really iced the cake, so to speak, was the blue faced doll sat upon his shoulder, with orange hair and a pink dress, you don't see that, every day. _Well actually, I suppose you might, I don't really know. I can't remember._ Something about him was making me feel things I didn't know how to deal with. There was a sense of familiarity and safety, but still a forbidden aura about this mysterious stranger, like I wasn't supposed to talk to him. Maybe it was the way he stared at me with his piercing crimson eye, when nobody else saw me awaken, but he felt different: right and yet so wrong.

I didn't know it then but that was the beginning of my end, and the end of my beginning. My sort of happily after and my once upon a time…

_**Hope you liked the first proper chapter of The Way of the Will! Btw I will be holding a poll to see in what order I should update my stories so check that out. Till next time then :)**_


End file.
